La suite d'une aventure
by Marjomeow
Summary: Bilbo n'est finalement pas si heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa vie d'avant. (je met en M parce que je ne suis pas vraiment habituée aux ratings et que je ne sais pas vraiment où cette histoire me mènera)
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo était enfin rentré dans sa Comté, à Hobbiton.  
Cependant, il n'était pas en paix avec lui même, encore moins avec le souvenir que les nains lui avaient laissé.  
Lors de la bataille désormais nommée des Cinq Armées, il avait enfilé son anneau, de peur de se faire attaquer, et s'était placé dans les dernières positions, avec les elfes.  
Il eut juste le temps de dire que les aigles arrivaient, qu'il était tombé dans le coma.  
Son côté Took lui reprochait sans cesse son comportement, lui rappellant encore et encore qu'il aurait pu sauver les héritiers Durin, si ce n'est tous, au moins un.  
Il aurait aimé que Thorin, Kili ou Fili revoient Erebor, que leur quête n'ai pas été vaine.

 _Il était là, invisible, aux côtés de Fili et Kili. Le jeune blond s'était pris une flèche et était tombé à la renverse. Kili se jeta sur lui, déchirant l'air de ses cris._

Il aurait dû être sur le champ de bataille, Thorin lui, savait au moins que la Montagne Solitaire avait été sauvée, mais les deux plus jeunes sont morts en pleine bataille.  
Bilbo aurait dû les protéger.  
Ces deux nains auraient dû voir leur royaume.  
Ils s'étaient battus à corps perdus et Bilbo n'avait même pas été sur le champ de bataille. Il avait fuit.  
Le hobbit se retourna dans son lit, en sueur.

"Je suis désolé"

Il se souvint alors que tous les nains lui faisait confiance, que Thorin s'était excusé avant de mourir, qu'ils avaient tous promis qu'ils seraient à son service.  
Et lui avais mis cet anneau, et au lieu de les protéger avec ce formidable atout, il avait fuit.  
Il avait envoyé ses amis à la mort.  
Le hobbit se leva, malgré toutes les fois durant son voyage où il avait souhaiter revoir son smial, il ne s'y sentait pas en paix, pas chez lui.  
Il semblait qu'Erebor l'appelait; il regrettait de ne pas être resté pour reconstruire les pièces de la montagne endommagées par le dragon, malgré son aide apporté aux hommes de Dale en leur donnant le quatorzième du butin que les nains lui avait promis, il se sentait encore redevable.  
Probablement à cause de la mort de héritiers de Durin.  
Il soupira et regarda la côte de maille que Thorin lui avait donné et ne se sentit qu'encore plus triste.  
Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas trouver la paix, maintenant que sa quête était finie que tous les nains avaient retrouvés leur maison, leur royaume maudit.

"Pas tous..."

Le hobbit fondit en larmes, secoué par de violent sanglots.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Pourquoi tu as fais ça, semi-homme ?"_  
 _"Fait quoi..?"_  
 _"Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné alors que tu étais capable de tant de choses ?"_

Biblo fut parcouru de frissons.  
Bon dieu (il aurait presque juré par Mahal, mais cela lui semblait si déplacé alors qu'il recouvrait ses esprits) pourquoi les héritiers Durin continuaient-ils à le hanter, nuit après nuit ?  
Il n'arrivait jamais à distinguer qui était son interlocuteur dans ce genre de rêves, les voix se mêlant et celui ci restant toujours dans l'ombre.  
Cependant, il distinguait on ne peut mieux les trois voix de Durin, et ça le torturait.  
Il était habitué au comportement violent de Thorin, qui s'était malgré tout excusé, ne voulant pas quitter cette terre en froid avec le hobbit (il aimait cette idée, car elle annonçait le pardon).  
Mais Fili et Kili eux étaient gentils, et Fili lui devait la vie, malgré le fait qu'il ai du couper sa barbe suite à son intervention avec les araignées.  
Le hobbit soupira, il avait presque oublié cette partie de l'aventure et se senti encore plus coupable. Il se remit à trembler, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

"PARDONNEZ MOI ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS CA !"

Le jour commençait presque à se lever, cependant Bilbo se rendormit, encore secoué de spasmes dû à ses sanglots.

 _La bataille commençait. Il enfila son anneau et couru aux côtés de Thorin. Le roi ne saurait pas qu'il était là, à ses côtés, mais il le protégerait._  
 _Un orque arriva derrière le roi sous la montagne et s'apprêtait à lui assener un coup violent de hache dans le dos. Bilbo hurla et protégea le roi qui se retourna subitement pour abattre sa hache sur le crâne de l'orque._  
 _"Semi homme...Bilbo." il souriait. Un sourire franc et sincère, qu'il n'avait vu que lorsqu'il s'occupait du trésor d'Erebor._  
 _Bilbo se jeta de côté, pour esquiver un coup et enfoncer Dard dans le corps d'un orque._  
 _Il se jetait sur les assaillants, protégeant le nain. Il entendit un cri horrible_  
 _"KILI !"_

Le hobbit se réveilla, tremblant.

"Jamais je n'aurais pu les sauver...Je suis tellement désolé"

Il était tard, vers midi. Le ventre du hobbit commençait à grogner. Malgré l'horreur, son estomac n'était pas capable de tenir, plus maintenant qu'il avait une réserve remplie de bonnes choses à quelques mètres de lui.  
Bilbo se fit deux repas, à quelques heures d'intervalles.  
Le hobbit soupira. Avant, son smial était un endroit où il faisait bon vivre, et où tout un tas de hobbit allaient et venaient. Maintenant, tous les gens de la Comté l'observaient avec beaucoup de peine et parfois de peur.  
Les hobbits n'étaient pas près à l'aventure, et il était désormais considérer comme un vagabond. Bilbo soupira de tristesse lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

"Entrez donc, la porte est ouverte."

Le hobbit souriait tristement, avant il aurait couru à la porte et fumer la pipe en profitant du beau temps avec l'âme toquant à sa porte, famille, ami ou simple inconnu en quête de bon temps. Dorénavant les seul moment où il sortait étaient employés à acheter de la nourriture, simplement.

Le grand magicien gris passa la porte étroite (pour lui) du smial de Bilbo et lui fit un sourire chaleureux une fois qu'il capta le regard du hobbit.

"Vous ne devriez pas être si triste, vous avez rempli votre part du marché, cambrioleur."  
"Il est vrai. Mais j'aurais pu faire tellement plus. J'aurais pu les aider."

Gandalf souri à nouveau, et Bilbo lui proposa gentiment un thé. Ils parlèrent d'Erebor et des nains qui y était restés toute la journée durant. Le soir venu le magicien sorti.

"Vous les avez aidé bien plus que vous ne le pensez, Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo soupira, les énigmes du magicien ne l'amusait plus du tout.


	3. Chapter 3

_"KILI, FILI, ATTENTION" Thorin hurlait, espérant sincèrement que ses neveux allaient réagir, bouger. Il courait vers eux et se fit bloquer par un autre nain._  
 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"_  
 _Le nain en question le poussa à terre et donna de grand coups de hache sur des orques._  
 _Thorin entendait hurler ses enfants._  
 _Il ferma les yeux._

Bilbo se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut. Il en avait plus qu'assez de rêver de la mort des deux jeunes nains. Il était à chaque fois à l'extérieur de scènes, ou alors ses attaques n'affectait pas les assaillants, ou simplement il se faisait lui même tuer.  
D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il se réveillait après être mort au combat dans son rêve, le hobbit se sentait bien mieux. Moins redevable.  
Effectivement, il aurait préféré mourir au combat. Il avait gagné cette bataille en lâche. Malgré ça lorsqu'il fut rentré dans sa Comté natale, il ne put s'empêcher de dire,que sans lui, ils n'auraient pas réussis.  
Ça il le disait à ses amis à Hobbiton, et il ne l'avait dis qu'à un ou deux hobbits, et une seule fois. Après avoir oser dire cela, il avait sombré dans la culpabilité, envoyant régulièrement des cadeaux à Erebor.

 _"Les cadeaux ne changeront rien."_

Le hobbit frissonna. Il venait d'entendre la voix de Thorin, alors qu'il été éveillé.

 _"Tu ferais mieux de retourner à Erebor, semi-homme."_

Bilbo ouvrit grand les yeux. Évidement, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Il faut qu'il retourne à Erebor, qu'il s'occupe des nains avec qui il avait voyagé, et même des autres.  
Qu'il aide à garder les enfants pour que les femmes puissent aider à la reconstruction, s'occuper des blessés.

 _"Effectivement, ça serait une bonne idée. Alors maintenant dépêche toi. Sinon ils auront fini sans toi."_

La voix était moqueuse.

"Dites-donc, Thorin Oakenshield, vous ne pensez pas que vous me tuez assez, sans en rajouter ? Je partirai dès ce soir."

Le hobbit regretta rapidement ses paroles. Même si le pays était redevenu calme, les nains était pour beaucoup vis-à-vis de sa survie durant l'aventure.  
Il soupira.  
Cette voix qui sortait tout droit de son imagination lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Il soupçonnait que ce soit son côté Took qui reprenait petit à petit le dessus.  
Il entendit rire.  
Bilbo pris sa tête entre ses mains après s'être affalé dans son fauteuil, les larmes aux yeux. Une main se pose contre son épaule et il sursauta, apeuré.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mon cher Baggins, vous ne pouvez pas partir seul, vous le savez très bien."

Le ton rieur de Gandalf fit se détendre le hobbit.

"Êtes-vous obligez d'apparaitre comme cela, sans frapper ni crier gare ? J'ai failli faire une crise cardique."

Le magicien rit encore plus.

"Bilbo, considérez mes paroles. Soit vous ne partirez pas, soit vous devez vous trouver de la compagnie."

Le hobbit soupira franchement

"Vous savez, je suppose que je ne ferais ni l'un ni l'autre."  
Le magicien le regarda l'air interrogateur : "Qu'entendez vous par là, maitre Baggins?""Eh bien, je commencerai sans doute mon voyage, pris d'une envie folle de retrouver mes compagnons. Puis je m'arrêterais en chemin, complétement perdu, affamé, au bord de l'inanition."  
"Vous subissez toujours cette bataille intérieure avec votre côté Took, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le hobbit hocha la tête.

"Ne pensez vous pas que vous devriez juste oublier votre côté Baggins, le temps d'une nouvelle aventure ?"

Le sourire du magicien fit perdre ses moyens au hobbit.

"Vous...Vous avez raison."  
"Cependant, le mieux serait de commencer par une bonne nuit de sommeil."

Disant cela, Gandalf le gris porta un coup de bâton sur le sommet du crâne de Bilbo qui tomba à la renverse.

Durant son coma, il se trouvait vivant, victorieux et surtout, il avait sauvé tous les héritiers Durin de la mort. Tous les nains se serrèrent dans les bras les uns les autres, puis Thorin alla trouver le hobbit, qui n'avait même pas utilisé son anneau pour s'échapper de la bataille ou pour porter des coups silencieux et inattendus.  
 _"Nous vous devons la vie, maître Baggins."_ en prononçant ces mots, le roi sous la Montagne s'agenouilla. Tous les autres nains, y compris ceux étant venus des Collines de Fer en firent de même. Bilbo ne savait absolument plus où se mettre. _"Ne dites pas ça, je n'ai fais que vous rendre tout ce que vous m'avez apporté durant ce voyage."_  
Le roi posa sa main sur l'épaule du semi-homme et s'inclina un peu plus.

"Gandaaaalf."

Le hobbit se faisait balloter de part en part, poser comme un sac sur l'épaule du magicien.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites sombre idiot ?!"

Son côté Took reprenait le dessus, il se débattit et tomba à la renverse, il remarqua alors le cheval que le magicien montait, une fois le visage dans la poussière.


End file.
